


haematocrit

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: haemato- [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Discussion and Description of Periods, Discussion and Descriptions of Blood, Discussion and Descriptions of Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Felicity starts her period. Being a vampire, Oliver can smell she’s bleeding. It’s might be a bit awkward but he’s determined to support her, especially when she gets bad menstrual cramps. After a little research, he joins her in the shower for some fun, to help alleviate the pain.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: haemato- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759582
Comments: 34
Kudos: 207
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	haematocrit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felicityollies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/gifts), [Oliverslicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/gifts).



> this is the result of my sleep-deprived brain and a conversation between bev, mandy and i. calli fueled the fire. so yeah. you have those three to blame or thank for this lol
> 
> trigger warnings are in the tags xx

Oliver can’t think of a single non-awkward way to tell his girlfriend that he can smell that she’s on her period.

Here’s the thing. He’s a vampire. He has been since he was turned on Lian Yu. Felicity is well aware of his supernatural nature and is actually his live donor now. She was his donor even before they got together romantically, and the two of them have built their relationship off the intimacy of feeding and the blossoming feelings of fondness, protectiveness, and love that followed after. Oliver and Felicity have been a solid item for four months; the vampire has come to learn everything about his girlfriend to the finest detail, his enhanced senses letting him observe her at a greater intensity than anybody else has ever done before.

He’s acutely aware of how her presence around him feels, what her personal defining scent is, what her biological rhythms are, and the normal range of her heartrate, blood pressure, and hormone levels. Oliver might even argue that he knows Felicity’s body better than herself.

He also has a spectacular sense of smell when it comes to blood. He can tell what type it is, the glucose levels, the red blood cell count, whether there are drugs or poisons or infections tainting it… if the blood is spilled, he can pinpoint how old the blood is, who it was likely to have come from regarding their age, health, and biological sex, and what kind of wound they sustained to cause the blood loss. In all honestly, Oliver is probably more accurate than a pathology lab.

Oliver knows what Felicity’s blood smells like.

He knows what period blood smells like.

Ergo, the vampire is going to notice when Felicity is menstruating.

Sometimes, he notices even before she does. Like today. Because Felicity is curled up on the couch rewatching _Buffy_ from the very beginning while Oliver cooks them dinner across the room in the kitchen - steaks, rare for him and medium for her - and the vampire jolts to the alert the instant the sharp metallic scent of blood hits the air. It’s not normal blood, though, and he can detect that by smell; the fact is that period blood has a lower haematocrit compared to circulating blood - it contains a lot less red blood cells… but a lot more broken down tissue.

To Oliver’s utter embarrassment, his fangs begin to elongate and the dull ache of thirst starts to tickle the back of his throat. He tries to focus back on his cooking but it’s incredibly difficult for him to concentrate on searing the steaks with the tangy aroma of blood across the room.

Felicity doesn’t move from the couch, so Oliver’s initial assumption is that she must already be wearing a pad. His girlfriend has been on the pill for as long as he’s known her and hasn’t ever come off it, because of the terrible menstrual cramps she apparently gets. If she’s starting her period today, then she has to know about it - and be expecting it. She must have come off her pill for some reason.

As the smell of blood grows stronger, however, and Oliver tenses more and more, uncomfortably hungry and aroused, he has to wonder if Felicity _does_ actually know. The scent wouldn’t be that powerful if she were wearing a pad or tampon, surely. And why would she even come off her pill in the first place?

After another five minutes, Oliver can’t take it anymore. “Felicity,” he says, his voice much rougher and croaky than he would like it to be. “I - I think you should go to the bathroom.”

She pauses the _Buffy_ episode to cast an incredulous glance back at him, leaning on the back of the couch. “What?”

“You need to go to the bathroom,” he repeats firmly. “Now.”

Staring at him like he’s lost his mind, Felicity shakes her head but stands to walk across the hall into the bathroom. She peers over her shoulder at him one last time, with an expression of confusion, before shutting the door behind her. The scent of blood on the air fades slightly, causing Oliver to sigh in relief as his thirst eases up; he pulls the steaks off the cast iron skillet to rest and then collapses down at the dining table, resting his head in his hands. 

The vampire nearly cringes himself six feet underground into his own grave when he hears Felicity exclaim, “ _Fuck_ ,” viciously through the bathroom door.

Then silence falls, lasting for a good couple of minutes. Not able to stand just sitting at the table, wringing his hands as he waits for his girlfriend to emerge, Oliver returns to the kitchen, sorting out a quick rocket side salad with a blue cheese dressing for Felicity and checking on the chocolate chip banana bread he’s just taken out of the oven. He’s definitely made things weird between them now. Felicity must have figured out by now that he was telling her to go to the bathroom because he could smell she’s on her period. If he feels this awkward about it, then she definitely does.

It’s then that Oliver realizes that he’s an idiot. Because Felicity probably _can’t_ come out of the bathroom if she’s bled through her underwear and leggings. Fresh clothes are what she most likely needs. Pawing cautiously through his girlfriend’s drawers in the bedroom, Oliver picks out a generic pair of comfortable black briefs and some black pajama sweatpants.

Three light, wary knocks on the bathroom door get him a quiet response of, “Yes?”

“If you open the door I can pass you through some fresh underwear and pants,” he replies steadily.

For a moment, there’s no answer. Finally, Felicity says, sounding aggravated and miserable, “I can’t believe that you can smell that my uterus and vagina are trying to kill me. This is mortifying.” The door slips open a crack. Sticking his hand holding the clothes through, Oliver averts his eyes just in case and waits until his girlfriend has taken them before withdrawing. The door once again clicks shut. “Thank you. I’m so, _so_ sorry this is happening.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize. It’s a natural bodily function,” Oliver reassures her, sliding down the wall to sit on the wooden floor, with his legs stretched out.

“Yeah, but I _hate_ it,” she grumbles. Her voice is a little muffled but still understandable thanks to his supernaturally enhanced hearing. “It’s why I’ve been on the pill for over a decade now, because my ovaries have been trying to make my body commit biological suicide since I was ten. But then last week because I missed _one_ day of taking it… _this_ is what happens.”

“How did you miss it?” he asks curiously. Thea has always told him that once a person starts getting into a routine of taking their pill, they rarely forget to take it.

Felicity heaves a sigh. Oliver can hear the rustling of fabric as she speaks. “When Lyla got into that car accident last week and Dig was with her at the hospital, and we babysat the twins over at their house for two days. We didn’t have any time to pack bags before we left so I didn’t have my pill box with me… I only missed a single day, and was a little late taking the pill on the second day, but that’s enough to get my endocrine system completely out of sync and trigger ovulation.” There’s a beat and then she continues unhappily, “I’m sorry, that’s way too much information. Boundaries.”

“Felicity, I regularly bite into your neck and drink your blood,” he says dryly. “And then quite often, we have sex after. Trust me, if there were any boundaries before that, we’ve thoroughly dissolved them at this point.”

The bathroom door slowly opens. Oliver peers up over at his shoulder at his girlfriend, smiling sympathetically as she shifts uncomfortably on her feet, squeezing her thighs together and wrapping her arms around herself. There’s an embarrassed flush to Felicity’s cheeks. Despite the fact that the scent of blood has almost disappeared now, barely a tickle at the back of his throat, seeing Felicity blushing invigorates his thirst - and lust - for her.

“Are you going to be okay with me… like this?” she asks, strained. “I know you struggle when I’m actively… bleeding.”

Oliver heaves himself up into a standing position and leans in with a wry smile, tipping her chin up so he can kiss Felicity gently. “Sweetheart, 51% of the population of the USA have periods… I think I’d be a pretty shitty vampire with shitty self-control if I didn’t know how to dampen my own thirst around menstruating people. Besides, it’s not active bleeding. Period blood is distinctly different from normal circulating blood.” He tugs her hand lightly, leading her over to the kitchen. “C’mon. I can smell that your blood sugar and iron levels are low. Your steak will have finished resting by now and you don’t want it getting cold.”

Felicity sighs, but follows him; she draws herself forwards so she can hug his arm and rest her cheek on his shoulder as they walk. “I should probably be alarmed that you’re so attuned to my body’s biochemistry but instead I find it so, so hot.”

Taking care of his girlfriend is one of Oliver’s favorite ever activities, so he enjoys waiting on her over dinner, pouring her wine, and even whipping up some quick garlic bread using the rolls he baked yesterday when she mumbles under her breath about wanting carbs. Garlic is not something that irritates vampires, contrary to popular assumption, and is only annoying to the point of it having a strong taste and scent. If eaten in large quantities it can add a slightly bitter taste to the person’s blood, but Oliver doesn’t intend to feed on Felicity tonight, so it won’t bother him. He doesn’t really need to eat, as his metabolism is entirely sustained only by blood; his rare steak contains a lot of myoglobin, which is something else his body is relatively capable of digesting.

After dinner, they settle back down on the couch to watch more _Buffy_ together. It’s evident that Felicity is unsure whether or not she should be close to him, so to put that concern at ease, Oliver grabs her by the waist, snickering at her yelp of shock, and drops her directly down on his lap. She snuggles into his chest with a pleased hum, curling her fingers into his shirt possessively. While Oliver is protective of Felicity as his donor and partner, the blood bond between them runs both ways. Blood bonds are unique and powerful between vampires and donors, creating an instinctual trust, devotion, and loyalty. Their bond is especially intimate because of their relationship. It encourages them both to be affectionate and a little bit territorial.

They barely manage to get through an episode and a half though before Felicity is squirming on his lap. Oliver clenches his jaw, hoping that she can’t feel his growing erection, but also kidding himself because of course she can. His girlfriend doesn’t seem to care, though, her face contorted with pain. She slides off his lap and sprawls out on her front on the couch cushions with a quiet groan.

“Honey, are you okay?” he asks tentatively.

“Cramps,” she whimpers.

He grimaces. He can’t imagine how awful period cramps must be. He tries to massage Felicity’s lower back, but she flinches and arches her spine away, as it obviously just increases her pain. “I’ll grab you some Advil and Tylenol. Do you want a hot water bottle as well? Maybe chocolate?”

“ _Please_.”

Advil and Tylenol do not help. A large bar of dark chocolate does not help either, but does seem to comfort her for a moment, as it gives her something else to focus on. Twenty minutes later, after the drugs are meant to have kicked in, Felicity is even worse than before, curled up into a ball with her head using Oliver’s thigh as a pillow. She’s clutching a hot water bottle to her abdomen while the vampire strokes her hair concernedly. She looks exhausted and worn out; sweat is beading her brow due to her slight fever, and all of her muscles are tensed uncomfortably. No matter what position she twists and contorts herself into, she can’t seem to find relief from the pain.

“This is useless,” his girlfriend finally says, defeated. “I’m just gonna go have a scalding hot shower and hope that it burns the cramps away.”

Heaving herself up from the cushions, Felicity shuffles to the bedroom to grab her pajamas and then drags her feet to the bathroom. Oliver watches her go with an air of crushed exasperation; he can’t help but feel like a terrible partner, knowing that there isn’t much more he can do to help. Their blood bond gives him the remarkable ability to be particularly receptive to Felicity’s emotions, and he can sense her frustration and distress. All he wants to do is comfort her. If he could take away her pain, he would, but alas, vampires aren’t gifted with that ability.

Wondering if there might be anything else Felicity could do - or he could do for her - to reduce her cramps, Oliver leans over couch arm to scoop up his laptop, where it’s being stored in its case leaning against the side. Google and the internet might have some tips and advice.

The first website that comes up is Planned Parenthood, which he supposes must be highly reliable.

_Methods to ease menstrual cramps:_

_1\. Over-the-counter pain medication such as ibuprofen (Advil), naproxen (Aleve), or acetaminophen (Tylenol)_  
_2\. Putting a heating pad on the lower abdomen area or lower back_  
_3\. Massage in the lower abdomen or lower back area_  
_4\. Rest_  
_5\. A hot bath or shower_  
_6\. Exercise_  
_7\. Having an orgasm_

That last one makes him double-take and blink in disbelief. He thinks for a moment he might have misread but no… a quick re-scan of the page assures Oliver that it does, indeed, say ‘orgasm’. He curiously clicks on the hyperlink attached to the suggestion. He tilts his head as phrases like ‘rush of endorphins and serotonin’ and ‘increased oxygenation to the pelvic area’ and ‘natural pain relief’ jump out at him. If having orgasms will really help alleviate Felicity’s period cramps… then it’s his duty (and honor, and _privilege_ ) as her partner to ensure she reaches orgasm in some way.

In pain as she is, he can’t imagine that Felicity would be down for one of their usual raring rounds of sex. She’s tired, stiff, and bleeding from her vagina. He knows that some people actually have an increased libido during their periods, but he didn’t smell any arousal from her earlier. A plan forming in his mind, he snaps the laptop closed and abandons it on the couch, heading over to the closed bathroom door.

“Felicity, can I come in?” he calls. He can hear the harsh beating of water against the marble floor slabs inside.

“Yeah, the door’s unlocked,” she replies at a normal volume, knowing he can hear her.

Oliver side-steps inside, a little disoriented by the warm steam that immediately buffets around him. Running at a lower body temperature than humans means that he’s much more sensitive to heat. He’s found that heat sometimes heightens his thirst as well. He stands and observes Felicity as she showers in the decently sized stall, running his hungry gaze up and down her wet naked body. His girlfriend is absolutely stunning. He begins stripping off. The cubicle definitely is capable of fitting both of them in it, they know that from experience, so joining her to complete the task he’s set himself is entirely possible.

Felicity watches him undress with hooded eyes. Her natural scent of vanilla, lilies, and nutmeg intensifies, especially in the nutmeg aspect, so she smells distinctly sweet and spicy. She wasn’t aroused before, but she absolutely is now. She’s putting out all the right pheromones for it. The metallic tang of blood is still present but dulled by the rushing water. Stepping back against the wall, his girlfriend turns the shower off briefly so that Oliver can hop in without accidentally flooding the bathroom floor. Once he’s standing in front of her though, Felicity turns it on again to its strongest setting but at a lower temperature, so warm but not hot water is cascading over them both, drumming on their heads and shoulders. She knows that water can blister his pale vampire skin when it’s too hot.

“I did some research,” he says in a deep rumble, stroking his thumb over Felicity’s flushed cheek. He then brushes his hands tenderly over her shoulders, down to her pebbled nipples that make her shiver, and then finally to her hips, which he grasps firmly to pull her closer to him, so he can slip a leg between her thighs.

She swallows visibly, raising her chin and holding his gaze. Oliver can feel the heat between her legs as she grinds once down onto his thigh, letting him feel how wet she is. Her voice is rough as she replies, “Oh?” curiously.

Oliver licks his lips. “Turns out that orgasms can really help relieve menstrual cramps.”

He presses his lips gently to her mouth in a passionate kiss, before trailing more kisses down her throat to the apex of her shoulder, where he usually bites her. There are faint pink puckered scars littering her delicate skin here, where his fangs have sliced into her; he pays extra attention to this area, and where her nerve endings are clustered. Smirking up at her, he sucks a hickey an inch below the bite scar. He’s careful to keep his fully extended fangs out of it - this isn’t about feeding, this about intimacy, and taking care of her. Felicity moans and threads her fingers through his hair. She loves pulling on it, which is why he lets it grow out decently before he cuts it. 

“Most people are disgusted by the idea of having sex with somebody on their period,” she comments breathlessly, now taking great pleasure in grinding on his thigh.

“I’m not most people,” he growls.

“We don’t have any condoms, Oliver,” she whimpers. “Do you really want to put your dick inside me when -”

“Who said anything about my dick? This is about _you_ , not me. This is to try and reduce your cramps and pain… not about my pleasure, okay?” He kisses her again, sighing when he senses her relax. “Let me do this for you. I think we both know that my dick doesn’t have to be involved here at all to make you come. In fact… I’m going to use what I think are my best assets.” 

Felicity tilts her head back and closes her eyes with a shaky exhale as Oliver sweeps his dominant hand’s fingertips down her belly and over the soft brown curls above her folds. His girlfriend’s back rests against the shower wall and she braces herself against his arms with a gasp. His hard cock bobs against his stomach, skimming against her navel; Felicity tries to reach down to touch it, but before she can, he caresses gently along her slit, testing the waters. It makes her hurl her head back again - fortunately not smacking her skull against the tiles - and throw her arms around his neck, trying to stay upright. 

Oliver grins triumphantly at the tension he sees in her neck and the trembling of her legs. His strength is the only thing stopping her from crumpling to the floor. He doesn’t give a shit about his cock not getting any attention, and he equally doesn’t care about the blood on his fingers; in fact, the primal vampire part of it finds it incredibly attractive. He knows exactly what Felicity likes - and she _loves_ his fingers. That’s mostly because he’s very talented and very practiced at making her come with them.

“O-Oliver, please,” she mewls, thrusting her hips forward desperately.

“Please what?” he grins wickedly.

“Please - touch me, put - inside me,” Felicity moans.

Oliver withdraws his fingers, snickering at her protesting whine. “Usually I find your talking in sentence fragments adorable, but I’m gonna need a full comprehensible command here, baby.” He loves hearing her talk dirty to him.

Felicity blushes and rushes out, “Put your fingers inside my pussy and touch my clit, _please_.”

“There we go, good girl,” he approves, smile widening when the spiciness in her scent sharpens. Oh, she _likes_ him praising her. They’ll definitely have to explore that some more.

He teases her a little longer with the pads of his fingers, glancing his thumb over her clit with barely any pressure. It reduces Felicity to frantic, pleading babbling. Finally, Oliver puts her out of her misery and inches his right hand’s forefinger inside of her, arching his palm up so she can rub her clit against it. She’s dripping wet - and it has nothing to do with the water still beating down on them both from the showerhead. He quickly adds a second finger, making her keen as he crooks them and strokes against her clenching walls. Felicity’s kegel muscles are extremely strong and grip like a vice around him, triggering him to hiss out a comment about how tight she is.

In mere minutes, Oliver brings her to the verge of orgasm. She’s shaking in his arms, thrusting her hips into his hand as he slowly drives his two fingers in and out of her pussy, curling them to brush against her G-spot with each plunge; the flexibility of his wrist allows him to propel his palm forward as well, so he’s striking her clit with every stroke. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Oliver stares down in awe at the blissed-out expression on Felicity’s face, the pink flush to her cheeks, her lips rosy and swollen from their kissing. The hickey on her shoulder stands out against her pale skin, a fingertip below the scar from his bite, marking her as _his_.

“You’re so beautiful,” he purrs. “Falling apart with my fingers deep in your pussy like this. I bet you wish it was thick cock instead, huh? Filling you up, claiming you as mine and only mine.”

Felicity cries out. “ _Oliverrr_.”

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, I want you to scream my name when you come. But not yet, not yet.”

There are two reasons he wants to draw out her release: the first is that increasing the time she has to wait for her orgasm to hit her will overall increase the volume of endorphins coursing through her blood, and have even more of a painkilling effect, especially as her orgasm is likely to hit her harder… the second is that denying her an orgasm pleases the dominant vampire in him, controlling her pleasure and knowing she only gets to come when he commands it.

He alternates between rapid and achingly slow finger thrusts, rubbing her clit almost raw with stimulation. Felicity is so overwhelmed that she’s near crying, mouth dropped open in ecstasy and hands like claws digging into Oliver’s back, her nails raking over his shoulders. Oliver suspects she might be light-headed as he can smell her blood pressure dropping as all of it rushes to her extremities.

“Please, please,” she garbles, boneless in his grasp and trembling.

“A little longer, Felicity. I haven’t given you permission yet.”

“Oliver, please let me come, I can’t - I need it, I need you, I can’t, _PLEASE! OLIVER!_ ”

Hearing her beg tips him over the edge. “Come for me, Felicity,” he orders.

Felicity shatters. She screams out his name as her orgasm rips through her like a hurricane. Her walls contract around Oliver’s fingers as he keeps his pads pressed to her G-spot, his other hand thrumming her clit continuously to wring her orgasm out of her while lengthening it as much as possible. Shuddering as she comes, she slumps forward onto his chest, wheezing for air. Oliver can tell that she’s given her all and her energy is completely spent

A choked sob from sheer fulfillment and physical exhaustion escapes her throat; Oliver carefully withdraws his fingers from her, aware that she’s extra sensitive now. He sniffs her and is gleeful to find that her body is awash with endorphins and dopamine, and he can’t detect much cortisol in her circulation anymore.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly.

“ _Fuck_ , Oliver,” she mumbles against his skin. “It should be _illegal_ for you to do that with your fingers.”

He huffs a laugh and glances down at his hand. It’s covered in her period blood. He ignores the vampire part of him that insists _waste not, want not_ , and washes it off in the shower’s water stream. “How are your cramps?”

“Gone,” she replies, with a relieved sigh. “You’re a miracle worker in that regard. The downside is that I can’t feel my legs. The wall and you are the only things holding me upright.”

“Well, as long as your cramps are gone.”

It’s at this point that Felicity notices his still hard cock, and before he can argue, she drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth. The vampire freezes and, resisting the urge to thrust into her throat, sweeps her wet hair behind her shoulders so it doesn’t get in the way… and he can also use it as a handle. Felicity peers up at him with sparkling eyes as she concentrates her attention around the tip of his dick, tongue lashing at the slit and tasting his precome, while her hands stroke the rest of his length.

Seeing her kneeling in front of him, worshipping his cock - those little hums and satisfied sounds she’s making - is enough to make Oliver’s knees weak, back colliding with the wall as he chokes out her name.

He comes not even a minute later, his own pleasure wracking through him and triggering him to spurt white streams of his own release over her breasts. Looking incredibly pleased with herself, Felicity cleans him off with her tongue before standing to let more water wash away his come. She nearly slips, her legs still wobbly beneath her, but Oliver catches her and ensures she doesn’t fall.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he says hoarsely. He bows his head so their foreheads touch, brushing his lips against hers in thanks.

“I wanted to,” she murmurs, kissing him sweetly. The vampire growls when he tastes salt on her lips from his come. “We should probably clean up a little.” She glances down and winces, and when Oliver follows the look, he furrows his brow at the fact that the water is slightly tinged pink. Does Felicity think that a little bloody water is going to repulse him? “And, we should sort out this situation.” She taps gently at his fangs, which are poking out over his bottom lip.

“I shouldn’t feed on you tonight, Felicity,” he replies, somewhat apologetically. “Not for the next week, really. You’re already walking the line of anemia right now and I don’t want to make it worse.”

She nods in understanding, wiping the back of her fingers over her chest to collect a small amount of his release. Oliver clenches his jaw and bites back his possessive snarl when Felicity lifts them to her mouth and tastes it, looking curious. His dick jerks, already half-erect once again. “It’s fine, I have blood bags in the fridge for you.”

Oliver pours some shower gel into his palms and lathers it up so he can clean both his body and Felicity’s. He’s especially careful when he washes between his girlfriend’s thighs, as her knees shake again. Washing them both off doesn’t take that long, and soon the vampire is switching the water off so he can back out of the shower cubicle, carrying Felicity along with him. She’s pulled a black towel out of the storage cabinet for herself, so he makes sure she’s steady before drying himself off with a dark green one and rinsing the walls and bottom of the stall. By the time he turns back around, Felicity has dried off and shimmied back into her pajamas, crumpling the wrapper of a pad and throwing it into the trash.

“If you want to wait in the living room and get yourself a hot cocoa, I’ll change the bedsheets to darker ones,” Oliver offers. “Help yourself to the chocolate chip banana bread. You can cut as big a slice as you want.”

He smiles when Felicity hugs him from behind tightly. “I love you.”

Wiggling out of her embrace, he picks her up by the waist, chuckling as she squeals and immediately wraps her legs around his hips. Her arms fall onto his shoulders, and Felicity uses one hand to comb back her wet hair; she’s confident in doing this only because the vampire is supporting her back. Oliver nuzzles at her throat with a deep tiger-like rumble and carries her out of the bathroom, not caring that he’s naked. The couch creaks as he gently drops Felicity down onto it.

“Are you going to get dressed?” she asks, lying on her back and blinking up at him.

He shrugs. “Might just grab some boxers.”

Felicity smirks. “Pity.”

He points at her warningly. “Hey.”

“I’m just saying, I’m definitely going to need your fingers again before the week is up.” She snuggles up to the throw pillows. “Especially if the cramps continue, and I assure you… they will. And my period always makes me insanely horny.”

That’s something they can definitely arrange. Oliver bends down to kiss the crown of her head fondly and then wheels around to head into the bedroom, to change the sheets as he said he would. “Just my fingers?”

Eyebrows rising in shock and what he thinks might be excitement, Felicity questions, “What else is on the cards?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He leans in and whispers, lips skimming her ear and making her eyes widen, “Although I will tell you that the ravenous vampire in me is very tempted to get my mouth involved.” Felicity is trembling when he straightens up, her eyes dark. Oliver crosses his arms over his bare and says, with a triumphant grin, “So… banana bread?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ;) thank you for reading! i would really appreciate if you could tap that kudos button and even leave a comment!
> 
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar  
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
